Dead or Alive?
by SpringDilemma
Summary: Alex finds Yassen. But isn't Yassen dead? Damian Cray killed him right? Lots of Alex hurt! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, but the plot is mine!**

Alex sighed. He honestly didn't know why he let MI6 manipulate him. One moment he was a normal teenager with a normal life and the next he was a British spy. Now he was lying in the snow in some strange province in Northern Russia. Spying on a compound where there was a _supposed_ assassin who was_ supposedly_ rogue. In short MI6 didn't know what was going on and coerced Alex into spying for them.

He froze still peering through the binoculars. There was someone oddly familiar walking towards the wooded hill where Alex was. Alex gasped and quickly started packing. There wasn't much to pack so Alex was ready to go in less than a minute. He turned around and fell back into the snow. Yassen Gregorovich was standing over him with a slightly worried look on his pale face.

**Please, please read and review! All reviews are so helpful!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: same as prologue!**

'Alex? I thought you were done' Yassen said staring down at Alex in shock. Alex didn't reply, his eyes were already closed and his lips were slowly turning a pale blue. Yassen knelt down and gently shook Alex's shoulder. There was no response from the teen.

Yassen sighed, he had known Alex was up on that hill the entire day. But if he had known the boy was suffering from hypothermia, he would have come up here sooner. Yassen wrapped the kid in his jacket and carried him down to the compound.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Yassen looked up from his laptop at Alex still asleep in the bed. Yassen had been forced to take off most of Alex's clothing leaving on only a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Yassen had managed to access all the classified files on Alex and simply couldn't believe the torture the kid had been through.

Alex stirred, shifting in the bed as he woke up. 'Yassen I thought you were dead! Damian Cray killed you! You're not alive!'

Yassen said 'Alex you need to calm down. You've been unconscious for almost three hours. I'm going to give you something to help you sleep.'

Alex shrank back from Yassen as he saw him pull out a hypodermic.

'Alex relax' soothed Yassen. Alex stared back at Yassen.

'No! How do I know you won't kill me?! That could be poison!'

Yassen sighed, 'Alex if I wanted you dead I would have left you in the snow. Now you _need_ to sleep' the last part he added firmly. Alex angrily pushed back the covers, suppressing a wince as the sudden movements made his head spin. Alex pushed himself up and started to struggle against Yassen who gently pushed him against the bed.

'Alex relax, it's okay.'

Alex fought as Yassen pinned his right arm down and swabbed his elbow with an alcohol swab and carefully administered the hypodermic.

'Shhhh…Alex just go to sleep.' Yassen pulled the covers up over the now unconscious Alex and checked his temperature. He sighed, Alex was still dehydrated. Yassen rummaged around in one of the drawers and pulled out a bottle of saline, an empty IV bag and needle and a length of wire.

He carefully filled the bag with the saline, formed the wire into a hook and attached it to one of the light hooks next to the bed. Yassen sighed, it was so much easier inserting a needle into Alex when he was already unconscious.

**Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: same as Ch. 1**

Alex groaned as he woke up. 'Y-Y-Y-Yassen? W-w-what happened?'

He stared at his wrist with the IV still in it. 'And what did you give me?'

'It's just some fluids. That's all.' Alex stared in skepticism at the needle and sighed.

Yassen continued talking 'Alex you collapsed from hypothermia and I brought you to the compound.'

Alex stared at him, 'wait a minute I was supposed to…'

'Supposed to kill me?' Yassen asked, eying Alex amusedly.

'No, no someone else. Ummm…a terrorist…' Alex said.

'You mean me?'

'No! Not you! You're not a terrorist!' Alex reconsidered this 'are you?'

Yassen smirked. Alex sighed. 'I'm confused.'

Yassen rolled his eyes. 'There is no terrorist. Just me.'

Alex said 'Wait a minute. Did you know about MI6?'

Yassen shook his head, 'No. I suspected they were after me, but…' he shrugged.

'Why are you alive?'

'Bulletproof vests. Fake blood bags?' Yassen said, letting a small smirk slip out again.

Alex shook his head. 'You should be dead. Cray shot you. He shot me. He almost shot my girlfriend.'

'Yes but he didn't shoot her. You were wearing a bulletproof jersey.' Yassen replied.

'Alex rest now, okay?' Yassen said as he stood up.

'No' Alex responded angrily 'I need to get out of here. They'll kill you.'

Yassen fiddled with Alex's IV. Alex immediately ripped out the needle. Yassen tried to put the needle back in as Alex pulled back.

'You still don't trust me?' Yassen asked.

Alex stared at Yassen with incredulity 'I don't _trust_ you?!'

Yassen sat down on the edge of the bed. 'Alex you still need sleep.'

'Fine. I'll sleep. Without the drugs? Alex asked.

Yassen sighed, 'Okay. But you need to sleep.'

Alex closed his eyes and relaxed against the pillows. Yassen smiled and stood up, quietly closing the door behind him. The second the door closed, Alex got up and slid out of the bed. He knew he had to get out, before MI6 found them. He didn't want to see Yassen die again.

**Cliffhanger! Have fun reading guys! Thanks for all the reviews!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay reposting this chapter. There were a few problems, so enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: same as always!**

Alex crept out of the room and down the hallway. He looked nervously around, praying that no one especially not Yassen caught him. He had made it halfway down the hall when he heard men's voices. Alex darted through the nearest door and stopped.

Yassen was sitting in a chair at a desk facing away from the door. Alex was about to slip back out when Yassen said 'close the door Alex.'

Alex paused. Yassen turned around and repeated 'Alex. Close. The. Door.'

'Why?'

'Well you can deal with whoever is out there or me. I assure you, I will be much less painful.'

In a second Alex had yanked the door open and ran down the hallway. Yassen cursed, grabbed something from the desk and followed Alex. Meanwhile Alex had reached a dead end. He had thought that the door had been open but it was locked.

'C'mon, c'mon' muttered Alex as he jiggled the door handle. He looked behind him worriedly and jiggled the door handle faster. Yassen had finally found Alex. He sighed and crept up on the boy who was so intent on trying to escape that he didn't notice Yassen.

Yassen said 'Alex' and as the kid turned around he swung his fist into Alex's jaw. Alex crumpled, unconscious as Yassen caught him and swung him up into his arms and carried him bridal style back to his room.

Alex started to moan and stir in Yassen's arms. Yassen laid Alex back on the bed, sitting back down in the chair watching as Alex slowly woke up.

'Y-Y-Yassen?' Alex asked.

'Why?'

'I didn't...I didn't want to see you die' Alex whispered.

'What?'

'MI6 knows where I am. Before I left they put a tracker in me. They know where I am.'

Yassen's face looked grim. 'Alex where did they put the tracker?'

'My side' Alex said.

Yassen lifted Alex's shirt halfway. 'I'm going to take it out.'

Alex stared at him. 'What?!'

'You like having a tracker in your side?'

'No…'

'Good. I'll take it out' as he spoke, Yassen pulled out a thin knife and a cloth. 'I'm not going to lie. This is going to hurt.' He handed Alex the cloth. 'Put this in your mouth so you don't bite your tongue.'

Yassen slowly started to cut the tracker out. As he suspected, Alex paled instantly and bit down hard on the cloth. The tracker was deeper than Yassen had thought and he gently tried to cut deeper, wincing as the cloth dropped out of Alex's mouth and the kid let out a scream.

Yassen used tweezers and carefully extracted the tracker dropping it onto the sheets. Alex was writhing on the bed, moaning with sweat dampening his brow and his blood turning the sheets crimson. Yassen rummaged around for bandages and gently wrapped Alex's side. He carefully gave Alex a sedative and wiped the sweat off Alex's brow as Alex's eyes fluttered shut and he lost consciousness.

**A/N: Sorry for not having updated. I have a ton of schoolwork…over Thanksgiving though I will definitely be updating! Thanks for all the lovely reviews I've gotten! Would love to get a few more though! Thanks guys!**


End file.
